This invention relates to connectors, and more particularly, to a self-stripping, i.e. solderless, connector for making positive electrical connection to insulated wires.
In the past, self-stripping connectors have been utilized for quickly and easily connecting the ends of two or more insulated wires or the end of one insulated wire to a continuous or through wire previously wired in a circuit. When it was desired to electrically connect the end of one wire to a continuous wire, the connector was fabricated so as to permit application of a force to a contact element from a direction substantially transverse to the direction of the continuous wire. Such a construction was needed in order to avoid interference between the continuous wire and a pair of pliers utilized to apply the required stripping force to the contact element. The contact element was generally adapted to slide in a slot in the connector housing. A force applied in this manner was applied by a pair of pliers lying substantially parallel to the plane of the contact element. Thus, generally only a point or at best a line contact existed between the contact element and the pliers making it difficult to avoid applying the force in a manner that tended to tip the contact element into a position at an angle to the slot thereby requiring forceful deformation of the connector material defining the edges of the slot. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a connector having a contact element adapted to receive a stripping force applied by a pair of pliers without tipping the contact element into a position requiring forceful deformation of the connector material defining the guide surface for the contact element.
Another problem with the prior art devices came as a result of the contact plate barely being positioned in its slot prior to the application of a stripping force. It will be appreciated that in the prior art constructions this was necessary in order to provide a relatively small connector. Accordingly, in the prior art constructions, at the initial point of application of the stripping force, the connector housing provided insufficient support for the contact element to retard tipping. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a connector having a contact element substantially supported in the connector housing prior to the application of the stripping force without detracting from the size of the connector.
An additional problem with the prior art devices is that it was difficult, if not impossible, to determine the particular position of the wires in the connector both prior to the application of a stripping force and after having applied the stripping force. Accordingly, it was possible not to have the tap wire fully inserted into the connector such that mechanical and electrical connection was not made between the tap wire and the contact element. It would therefore be desirable to fabricate a connector wherein the position of the insulated wires can be inspected both before and after application of the stripping force to the contact element.
Yet a further problem with the prior art devices came as a result of the contact plate having a pair of wire slots positioned such that insertion of a wire in one slot would deflect the remainder of the plate so as to affect the force applied to a wire positioned in the other slot. Prior art structures utilizing a single slot to engage a pair of wires had a similar disadvantage since the wire first placed in the slot would tend to separate the side walls defining the slot and accordingly the sides of the slot could be deflected sufficiently to provide a poor mechanical and electrical contact with the second wire positioned in the slot. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a connector having two wire slots wherein the sides of the slots are affected only by the wire positioned therein.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved self-stripping connector for insulated wires. Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector wherein the force required to strip and electrically connect the insulated wires may be applied without tipping the contact element and deforming the connector. An additional object of the present invention is to provide a connector providing sufficient insulation between exposed portions of the conductor and the external surface of the connector so as to substantially eliminate the possibility of shorting between adjacent wires or structure. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a self-stripping connector wherein the contact element and the associated guiding surfaces in the connector are configured so as to maximize ease of mating engagement. A further object of the present invention is to provide a self-stripping connector wherein the contact element is substantially supported in the housing prior to the application of a stripping force thereto without a corresponding increase in the size of the connector. Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide support for at least the tap wire on both sides of the portion of the contact element engaging the wire so as to restrain the wire against deflection and provide a reliable mechanical and electrical connection. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a self-stripping connector wherein the outer boundary of the contact element is disposed adjacent the guiding surface of the connector at points spaced on the boundary lying in more than a single plane thereby providing both stability and support for the contact element during insertion. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a self-stripping connector having means for ensuring proper orientation of various sizes of insulated wires. Yet an additional object of the present invention is to provide a self-stripping connector wherein the orientation of the wires both before and after application of a stripping force to the contact element may be visually determined.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self-stripping connector wherein the wires to be electrically connected are engaged simultaneously by a contact element thereby providing a balanced load which retards tipping of the contact element. A further object of the present invention is to provide a self-stripping connector wherein the contact element is provided with two slots for receiving a wire in each such that material defining the slots is affected only by the wire which each engages during and after application of the stripping force. An additional object of the present invention is to provide a self-stripping connector wherein the contact element engages each wire only once. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.